undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Flowey
Flowey ( )Toby Fox tobyfox (September 20, 2015). "personal pronunciation for some undertale characters (dont care if u say diff)" Archived April 8, 2016. is the first major character that the protagonist encounters in Undertale. Flowey serves as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, specifically the Neutral and True Pacifist routes, and can be considered a deuteragonist for the Genocide Route. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness pellets," which are actually harmful bullets, revealing his philosophy of "KILL or BE KILLED". Profile Appearance Flowey has the appearance of a conscious golden flower. His structure has a white androecium, six yellow petals, and a light-green stem. Flowey can contort his face to show various expressions and can mimic the faces and voices of other characters. He mimics Toriel and Asgore in some situations, as well as his old self at the end of the Genocide Route. He also mimics the protagonist's face before the Neutral Route's final battle. Personality Initially, Flowey operates under a facade of friendliness and politeness. He often greets the protagonist with southern slang, such as "Howdy!", calls himself "your best friend," and, like his father, appends polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he often calls the protagonist an "idiot." Flowey has a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating the protagonist for not following his "kill or be killed" philosophy. Despite this, he also criticizes the protagonist at the end of the Ruins if they killed any monster."Each one could have been someone else's Toriel. Selfish brat. Somebody is dead because of you." – Flowey He is manipulative, devious, and a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it."LET'S JUST SAY... A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME" – Papyrus explains how he knew to call the other characters to New Home. He retains his memories between SAVEs because he was once able to SAVE. He is also shown to be extremely cowardly, as he kills his former father to appease the protagonist in a vain attempt to save his own life in the Genocide Route's conclusion. Main Story Ruins Start Flowey introduces the concept of the bullet board and calls his bullets "friendliness pellets." * If the protagonist dodges three times, his friendly act slips and he hypocritically snaps at the protagonist for leeching off of him. ** The background music lowers by one semitone each time the bullets are dodged, before slowing, lowering pitch, and stopping entirely. ** Before his third attack, Flowey questions the protagonist's mental capacity,"Is this a joke? Are you Braindead?" – Flowey before bellowing in frustration "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!!" before quickly looking directly at his text and changing the "BULLETS!!!" in the speech bubble to "friendliness pellets." When the protagonist runs into his bullets, he announces his central philosophy."In this world... It's KILL or BE killed!" – Flowey Regardless of whether the protagonist dodged Flowey's bullets or not, he then attempts to kill the protagonist with an unavoidable ring of bullets, but Toriel intervenes and saves the protagonist. If the protagonist killed Flowey on a previous Neutral Route, he does not appear. If the protagonist spared him, he reminds the protagonist not to kill anyone. If the protagonist gained no EXP, he reminds them to befriend everyone."Remember... THIS time, you've GOT to become friends with everyone. OK? If you DON'T, you'll be miserable FOREVER." – Flowey After resetting a Neutral Route multiple times and repeating Flowey's initial encounter, he becomes annoyed and questions if "you have anything better to do." If the protagonist resets a Genocide run after killing Sans, Flowey says "Really, ? Well, do what you will. I'll be waiting for you!" before leaving.Resetting a LV 20 SAVE before encountering Asgore – YouTube Ruins End At the exit to the Ruins, Flowey judges the protagonist's actions up to that point. Flowey does not appear to judge the protagonist if he was killed in a previous Neutral Route. Neutral Route After the Ruins, Flowey will be seemingly absent until the end of Asgore's battle. However, backtracking in some rooms allows the protagonist see Flowey burrowing back into the ground on the edge of the screen.Undertale - Flowey following the Player – YouTube Flowey also leaves a message on an Echo Flower in the vertical room before the bridge in Waterfall that changes if the protagonist spared or killed Toriel."Where am I...? It's so cold here... And so dark... Someone help me... Anyone... please... Help me... ... But nobody came." – Flowey's Echo Flower message if Toriel was killed."Where oh where could that child be...? I've been looking all over for them... ... Hee hee hee. THAT'S not true. She'll find another kid, and instantly forget about you. You'll NEVER see her again." – Flowey's Echo Flower message if Toriel was spared. If the protagonist decides to kill Asgore, Flowey appears, destroys Asgore's SOUL, and absorbs the six bottled human SOULs. If the protagonist spares Asgore, Flowey appears and kills Asgore himself. Then, the game crashes and Flowey's battle begins after opening the game again. After he is defeated, the protagonist has the chance to spare or kill Flowey. Flowey requires the protagonist to offer him mercy multiple times before he flees, unsure why the protagonist is being nice to him."I just can't understand... I can't understand! I can't understand. ...why are you being... ...so nice to me?" – Flowey If the protagonist loads or finishes another Neutral Route, Flowey does not absorb the SOULs because he knows that they would rebel again."Hee hee hee. Don't worry. I know there's no REAL point in fighting you. The human souls would probably just revolt again." – Flowey Instead, the protagonist will be able to exit the room and receive Sans's Neutral Route phone call. If spared after his battle, Flowey advises the protagonist during subsequent Neutral Routes."Say. What if I told you... I knew some way to get you a better ending?" – Flowey If the protagonist gained EXP before his battle, he asks the protagonist to prove his philosophy wrong, as he thinks it may be meaningless."I've been thinking. Is killing things really necessary? ... Prove to me you are strong enough to survive. Get here from the beginning. Without killing a single thing... ...and I won't kill the king. ...and, maybe... Then you'll have your so-called 'happy ending.'" – Flowey Flowey also offers unique dialogue if the protagonist only killed Asgore and tells the protagonist that they wasted everyone's time."So you went the whole way through without killing... And then you decided to kill ASGORE? What the hell is WRONG with you? You COMPLETELY missed the point. Are you trolling me? Because. No. You are only trolling yourself. What a waste of everybody's time." – Flowey If the protagonist earned no EXP, yet they have not met all the requirements for the True Pacifist Route, he mentions that the protagonist should get closer to one of the main characters, depending on who they previously befriended."Are you friends with all of them yet? Maybe you should go back and... "hang" with them. The power of friendship... That always saves the day, right?" – Flowey The protagonist can then recover their previous SAVE file and follow his advice. If the protagonist kills Flowey, he recognizes that the protagonist can kill"I knew you had it in you!" – Flowey before becoming "just a regular flower." If he was killed after his battle, Flowey does not leave a message for the protagonist after the credits close, and, after a reset, does not appear until after the resolution of Asgore's battle. Flowey then berates the protagonist for thinking that killing him solved anything."So, even with everything you did... The outcome's still the same. In the end, your choices were an illusion. NOTHING you do really matters! Hee hee hee!" – Flowey He explains that he was brought back when the protagonist loaded their SAVE file and that they still cannot achieve their happy ending. If the protagonist nearly completes a Genocide Route but resets after killing Undyne the Undying, Flowey becomes upset with the protagonist."We were on our way to REAL victory... Why'd you have to SCREW IT UP?" – Flowey However, he then proclaims that the protagonist just wanted to see everything in the Underground and will eventually return to their malicious ways."Well, I'll let you mess around. I know you'll come back eventually. And when that time comes... I'll be waiting for you." – Flowey True Pacifist Route Genocide Route In Battle Attacks As a flower, Flowey uses only three attacks: a five-bullet spread that slightly home in on the protagonist's SOUL, a large ring of bullets which surround the SOUL and cannot be dodged and a vertical row of bullets which come from the side of the Bullet Board, from outside it. This attack is only used before his battle as Asriel Dreemurr. He can speed up the spread although the limits of his attacks and speed are unknown. Getting hit by his five-bullet spread in his first encounter deals 19 damage per bullet whereas the unavoidable ring attack heals 19 HP regardless of whether it hits the protagonist. Before his battle as Asriel Dreemurr, the bullets deal 7 damage until 6 HP where it is 5. Relationships Gallery Floweysteamcard.jpg | Flowey's Steam Trading Card. Floweyfanclubpinfangamer.png | Flowey Fan Club Lapel Pin sold on Fangamer. Floweybuddy.png | Little Buddy figurine. Trivia * Flowey and Mettaton represent the two characters with voice clips; Flowey says "That's a wonderful idea!" at the end of the Ruins on a Genocide Route. ** This phrase is a higher-pitched clip of an old McDonald's commercial originating from the 1960s as seen in this video by Adam Powell.Adam Powell's video demonstration – YouTube ** There are other clips within the commercial which also match voice and sound clips within the game. Examples are times 2:47 and 3:05, where Photoshop Flowey's "hurt" sounds originate.McDonald's Commercials 1960's Collection – YouTube * Flowey's laugh is not a new asset and can be recognized in other media. It was originally a Warner Bros. sound effect''The real original source of Flowey's laugh'' - YouTube mostly used in Pink Panther cartoons and has appeared in titles such as the PlayStation title Tomba!Let it Haunt Your Nightmares – Oct 28, 2010, YouTube and the Homestuck soundtrack The Lordling, also by Toby Fox. The full, unedited laugh can be heard here. ** It can also be heard as part of the background music on page 7677 of Homestuck. * If the player attempts to name the fallen child "Flowey," the screen reads "I already CHOSE that name" and prevents the name from being used. * In Hard Mode, Flowey appears alongside the Annoying Dog after the protagonist finishes Toriel's boss fight. * In a joke thread on Starmen.Net, when Undertale was called "UnderBound 2," it was revealed that Flowey was planned to be the reincarnation of "Face," who was the protagonist of the non-existent EarthBound hack, UnderGround.Toby Fox (4 February 2013). "UnderBound" Retrieved on 9 December 2015. ** The artbook mentions that Flowey was partially inspired by Face from the "NES Godzilla Creepypasta" written by Cosbydaf. * Flowey's character might be inspired by flowers from EarthBound, which Toby did include in one of his hacks. * Flowey has the most battle sprites of any character; he has dozens of expressions that he uses in the battle room. * In the Japanese translation, Flowey uses "boku" and refers to a person with "kimi" alongside his past self Asriel.Tumblr * When Flowey surrounds the protagonist with a circle of friendliness pellets during his initial encounter, he commands you to "Die." This is noticeably written in a font that is a no-spacing variant of the Korean typeface Gulim Che in bold, making him, Sans, Papyrus, and W. D. Gaster the only characters with the ability to speak in a typeface different from Determination Mono, the standard typeface of Undertale. ** It should be noted that Flowey will still usually speak in Determination Mono; he only speaks in this font once. cs:Flowey the Flower de:Flowey es:Flowey fi:Flowey the flower fr:Flowey it:Flowey ja:Flowey pl:Flowey pt-br:Flowey ru:Флауи tr:Flowey uk:Квітик vi:Flowey zh:花花 Category:Main characters